Marion's Friend
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Marion and an old friend have a telephone conversation over the telephone. They make plans to have her friend, Diane, come out for a short visit. It's been several years since they last saw each other, so this was a good time to catch up. Will Richie and Joanie be able to stay and meet Diane again?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I wrote this story last night, but I know it's a bit short, but there will be more on the way. A neighbor and a friend of mine both voted that Marion should have more stories, but from what I've seen on the poll, you wanted Richie to have more stories. I'll do my best. Enjoy.

Marion was speaking on the telephone with an old friend of hers over the telephone.

"Hello, Marion. How have you been?" the other woman asked when she picked up.

"Hello, Diane. I'm doing well, thank you. I just thought we'd talk since it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. I've been thinking about you recently."

"I have been doing the same, Diane," Marion agreed.

Marion noticed that Diane sounded like she was happy, and not bored.

"We do have a lot to catch up on for sure. Are you in Milwaukee at all, Diane?"

"No, but maybe I could come up with something. Maybe we'll do lunch. Would over the weekend work for you?"

"It certainly does, Diane. I remember you came over to our house the last time we were together. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, Marion. Are you still in the same house?"

"Yes, I am."

Diane thought to herself that Marion was really enjoying living in this same house ever since she married Howard Cunningham. Diane recently moved to Northwest of Colorado, and was already starting to love it. Marion hadn't yet received Diane's recent address, but her telephone number was all the information she had for now. And they talked whenever they could.

"Marion, you know what I think?"

"What's that, Diane?"

"I can't tell you what to do, but I think it's time for you to find a new place."

"I don't think I can, Diane. Both Joanie and Richard don't want me to put the house on the market. This house hold several memories, so that's why I don't plan to do anything."

Diane only met Richie and Joanie once or twice, and she hasn't talked with them since then.

"Do you still have Richie and Joanie at home with you?"

"Of course not. They both are adults. There's no need for Richard to live with me since he has a family of his own."

"How about Joanie?"

"Joanie only has a boyfriend, but that's all."

"At least she's happy, which is good. When I do come up with something to see you, I'll let you know."

Like a lot of her other friends, Diane is retired. She'd kept in touch with Marion the most of all of their friends. Marion really didn't need a job to make her happy, and besides, being a parent and wife was her job, and she still enjoys it today. Every once in a while, Diane would bring Marion up – to – date about their other friends, which Marion liked hearing.

Some of her friends lost Marion's contact information and never bothered to ask Diane for it, so this was why Marion gets the latest news from Diane. She and Diane had been friends ever since they were both in high school. They both were a year or two apart, so this was why they were almost the same age.

"Once I set up a date to come out, I'll let you know and we'll go from there."

"That does make a lot of sense, Diane. This was it'll give us both more time to catch up in person."

"That's why I suggested it, Marion. It's been good hearing your voice again."

"The same goes to you, Diane."

The last time they both spoke was Christmas of last year, so it was good to catch up.

"Listen, Marion, I have to go. I have to pick up Tom from school.''

Before the two women ended their conversation, Marion asked if she could get the contact info from their friends since she somehow seemed that the information was long lost, so she did just that. Diane gave her some of them, and Marion had some scratch paper and a pen with her so she could write it down.

When Diane was giving Marion their other friends' contact information, she could hear Marion grabbing something to write on and finding something to write with.

From what Marion heard a long time ago from Diane, she is also a widow. No wonder Marion saw the connection with her only son when Diane told her about his losing his wife later in the conversation. She did feel sorry for Paul, but she didn't remember meeting Kelly and Paul, but besides sharing pictures of Richie and Joanie with Diane she also did the same with Paul, Kelly, and Tom. Marion thought Tom was a good - looking kid.

He is now in the fifth grade, but Marion didn't bother asking her friend if his mother was starting to feel old because he is growing up so quickly.

"Thank you, Diane. It's always nice to keep in contact with people you don't talk with very often."

"I can't argue there, Marion," she said, then added, "I had a nice conversation with you today."

"So did I. Could I ask another question?"

"What's that, Marion?"

"How old are your children now?"

"Let's see. Kelly is in her late fifties, but Tom is the only child she has and has a couple of others who were adopted. Somehow she thought to herself one kid is enough and that's about all the energy she has time for. And Paul is forty - three now. He recently became a widower, but is hanging in there."

"Sorry to hear about Paul losing his wife."

"I know, Marion. Kelly and I somehow talk more than he and I do. We still have a good relationship, but he is very busy with work and everything. You know how it is."

"Yes, I do. I will let you go now so you can go on for the rest of your day. Be safe while driving to pick your grandson up."

"I will. I usually don't have problems with traffic, which is good. We'll talk again soon. Bye."

"Bye."

From what Marion heard, Tom is Diane's grandson. They both ended their conversation. After placing the telephone back in the cradle, Marion told herself it felt good to hear from her friend again.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Marion invited Richie and his family along with Joanie. Tonight Marion made beef stew, carrots, apples, and green beans. Ever since Howard has passed away, they didn't eat potatoes often.

"Mom, you said you had something to share with us," Richie said as he began to cut his meat.

"Yes, I do have something. That's why you're here tonight."

"You can go ahead and share," Lori Beth said.

So Marion did.

"Do you and Joanie remember me telling you about Diane?" Marion asked.

"Not really. What makes you ask that question?" Richie asked.

"Who the heck is Diane?" Lori Beth asked.

Lori Beth wasn't understanding where this subject came from, so no wonder she was confused.

"Diane is a friend of Mom's," Joanie answered.

Even Joanie didn't remember hearing about Diane, but she answered the question anyway.

"Oh," was all Lori Beth said.

"Where does Diane live, Mom?"

"She recently moved to Colorado, Richard. She loves it there," Marion answered.

"That's good."

"You and Joanie met Diane when you were younger, so you don't remember her," Marion said.

"How young were Richie and I when we met Diane?"

"About three or four. She loved you both. She is now your godmother."

All Joanie and Richie could do at the moment was nod their heads. Then Lori Beth decided to ask another question.

"So Diane gets updates about Joanie and Richie?"

"Of course. I didn't tell her every little detail about you and Richie, Joanie, but I figured it was a good idea for her to come out and visit us in Milwaukee."

"When did she say she would be able to come?" Joanie asked.

"She doesn't know, but would let me know."

"Are you letting her stay here?"

"Of course, Richard. There's plenty of room here for her to stay."

"Did Dad like her?" Richie asked.

"He did. I'm sure if he's still alive today, he would let Diane stay here."

"Maybe the kids and I can have the chance to meet Diane."

"That's the plan, Lori Beth. Besides, I just told her you have your own family now, Richard."

"That's nice, Mom."

"At least this gives you both a chance to catch up."

"That's why I invited her to come out."

"Cool. You can tell Diane Joanie and I are certainly looking forward to meeting her."

"I plan to do just that."

"Maybe she could have a chance to meet Chachi and Fonzie," Joanie added.

"We'll see. What will the Fonz do if he saw an old woman like Diane? And Fonzie has a family of his own now, so there isn't any way he could ask Diane out for a date. He's very happy with Tiffany."

Lori Beth and Joanie nodded their heads. They were agreeing with him.

"We haven't met any of your other friends recently, Mom. I guess Diane is one of them?"

"Of course she is, Richard. We have a history of this friendship ever since we were in high school."

"Did Dad know her back then?"

"No, Joanie. He met her on our freshmen year in college. At first Howard didn't like her on their first meeting, but they became friends later on."

"That's too bad Dad isn't here to see your friend, Mom," Joanie replied.

"I know, dear, but life has moved on quickly it makes me feel lonely sometimes."

Marion had a sad voice when she spoke about Howard. They had a good life together, and even Lori Beth liked that.

"So did she ask about Dad at all when you were last on the phone?"

"Not at all, Richard. She felt bad for us when your father passed away."

Then several minutes passed, and then Richie and his family stood up to put their dishes in the sink.

"We'd better go, Richie. It's a school night."

"You're right, Lori Beth. Mom, we're leaving now. We'll see you again soon. You take good care of Mom, Joanie."

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Marion wasn't expecting to hear back from Diane anytime soon, but late that Wednesday evening, she received a call from her friend.

"Hello, Diane. How have you been?"

"I'm doing well, Marion. I think I have everything figured out to come to Milwaukee."

"What have you come up with? I'm listening."

So Marion found a calendar in front of her and was able to write Diane's information. She quietly thought to herself once plans were made and time was close, she would ask Richie to do the transportation.

"How about if I come out to Milwaukee at the beginning of June?"

Marion went through the calendar. Today was only the twenty – third of April.

"That could work, Diane. Joanie still lives at home and Richie has a family of his own now, you can sleep in his bedroom."

Marion was a good person, and everyone who knew her always liked her since she was always welcoming and inviting, and that's what Diane liked about her friend.

Marion saw in the calendar in the month of June she didn't have any plans, so Marion told Diane what the calendar is telling her.

"I see that I don't have anything coming up, so I'm free."

"That's great, Marion! At least your calendar could change anytime soon."

Marion agreed with her friend. Once she sees Richie again, she'll tell him about the plans she and Diane came up with in the month of June.

"Have you called in for a ticket?" Marion asked.

"No, I haven't, Marion. It's still a bit early, so I'll wait a while longer."

"That makes sense. When you make arrangements to purchase a ticket, let me know and we'll go from there."

"I plan to do just exactly that, Marion. How are Joanie and Richard?

"They're doing pretty good. Richard and Joanie both already know about your visit to Milwaukee, so they accepted."

"That's nice to know. Maybe this would be a good chance to know them a little bit better."

"Yes, it would," Marion agreed.

Since there's a time difference between Colorado and Wisconsin, Marion didn't blame Diane for not driving through all of those states if there wasn't anyone else who would be taking turns with the driving, so Diane decided to fly instead. When Joanie returns home, Marion would tell Joanie about Diane's visit in Milwaukee. She knew that Joanie and Richie would agree to Diane's coming out, but they disagree sometimes.

So Marion and Diane talked for a while, and then Diane thought it was time to hang up. Diane had plans to pay a visit into town since she was meeting a friend for supper tonight. Once Marion put the telephone back in the cradle, she decided now seemed like a good time to get started with supper, so that's exactly what Marion did. As usual, it was mostly Marion and Joanie. Marion set the table for both of them.

Joanie walked into the house fifteen minutes until supper was ready.

"Am I late?" Joanie greeted her mother.

Joanie asked this question instead of saying hello.

"No, you aren't, dear. You're fifteen minutes early," Marion answered.

"Oh. Is that a casserole?"

"Yes, dear. That's what I decided to do for tonight. How was your day?"

"It was good. You look like you want to tell me something."

This time Joanie didn't see any reason for this to be a question, so she didn't bother.

"Of course there is something, Joanie. Do you remember not too long ago I mentioned Diane?"

"She's your friend, right? I think I do, but now I don't remember you saying anything new. Go ahead and share with me."

So Marion began to tell Joanie about her conversation earlier this afternoon.

"Now I see why you wanted to ask me, Mom. What did she say about Richie and me?"

"Nothing really. She thinks June would work best for her to come out and have a visit."

"That's fine, Mom. You do what you want to do, and Richie and I will go from there. Speaking of Richie, does he know about this latest conversation you just had?"

"Not yet. I was planning to ask him when I see him and Lori Beth."

"Okay. I know he'll agree."

"So do I, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again Marion received another telephone call from Diane. It wasn't too long ago she and Diane talked. This time Marion wondered why Diane called her a second time.

"Hello, Diane," Marion greeted her friend.

"Hello, Marion."

Diane sounded like she was starting to feel sick.

"You don't sound good, Diane."

"I know I don't, Marion. I called to let you know I have to cancel my flight to Milwaukee since I really got sick. I hope that's okay."

"That's all right, Diane. Unless you want to, I can fly out and help you get better."

"Thank you for the offer. I do like the idea of you coming out and help care for me, but I don't want you to catch my cold. I also have the stomach flu, and that won't do you any good."

That's when Diane coughed. What Diane just told Marion did make a lot of sense, so she saw that was a good point.

"I have an idea, Diane."

"What's that?"

Diane reached out to grab a tissue so she could blow her nose.

"Why don't I come out and spend time with you when you're feeling better?"

"That does sound like a good idea, Marion. Let me think about it. I wanted to visit you in Milwaukee and try to visit with Richie and Joanie."

Marion had been sending pictures of Richie and Joanie when they were children until today. Diane enjoyed seeing those pictures.

"Maybe you'll have some new pictures of Richie and Joanie when I see you next time," Diane told her.

"You will have the chance and meet them in person instead. Neither of them seem to remember you since they were too young when you met them."

"Joanie is sure a lovely young woman from the pictures you have been sending me."

"You can tell her that yourself when you fly out and visit with me."

"I plan to. Would I have the chance to meet Richard's family?"

"I don't know how to answer your question."

"What did you say his wife's name was again? I remember you telling me, but I had forgotten."

"It's Lori Beth. She's been a wonderful wife to Richard ever since they married. If he brings his family over, you might have the chance to meet her."

"How about Howard? Would I be able to visit with him also?"

"No. To tell you the truth, he died several years ago."

"I think you told me that, but I do know that's been a long time that I don't remember. Howard was really special to you."

"Thank you, Diane. Call me when you feel better."

"I plan to do that. Sorry to tell you this."

"That's all right. I understand."

That's when the conversation ended. Marion looked back to the time when Diane met Howard for the first time.

 _Flashback:_

 _Marion was in college at that time. She and Howard were engaged. Diane was the very first friend Marion broke the news that she and Howard just got engaged. It was lunchtime when Marion spread the good news to Diane. She also invited him to join her for lunch today, which he accepted her invitation. This time Howard bought a sack lunch from home. He still lived at home since he couldn't share a dorm room with somebody._

 _A few minutes later Howard joined the two of them and sat next to Marion. Diane saw that Marion was right – Diane saw right away that he was special to her._

 _"Howard, I'd like you to meet my good friend Diane."_

 _"Thank you. It's nice meeting you, Diane."_

 _"Thank you. It's nice to meeting you also."_

 _Howard opened his paper bag and grabbed out a turkey sandwich. It looked good, Diane told herself._

 _Inside Howard's turkey sandwich, Diane and Marion saw there was Swiss cheese, tomatoes, and spinach as well. He bought a bottle of Sprite and he opened it. For dessert he had a slice of strawberry cheesecake._

 _"Looks like you have some leftover Thanksgiving dinner," Diane told him._

 _"It is. Mom thought some of the leftovers would make a nice lunch for me."_

 _"That's cool," Diane said._

 _She saw Howard had recently washed his hair the day before. He was wearing a brand new pair of tan pants that had a zipper, tennis shoes with white socks. He had a T – shirt that had buttons. The T – shirt was royal blue with some green._

 _"I like that shirt on you. Is it new?" Marion asked._

 _"No. It's old."_

 _"Howard, should I tell her the good news?"_

 _"Yes. You can tell Diane now. Do any of your other friends know about us?"_

 _"Not yet. Diane's the very first one to hear it."_

 _"What good news?"_

 _The three of them are juniors in college._

 _"Howard and I just got engaged!" Marion said excitedly with a smile on her face._

 _"Congratulations! How long have you been engaged?"_

 _"Only a week," he answered._

 _"That isn't very long."_

 _Diane remembered that Marion and Howard met in high school when they were sophomores and had been together ever since. For the very first time Diane had the chance to meet this guy. Howard sounded very polite, and Diane appreciated that._

 _"I've got to get ready for gym class," Diane told them._

 _Marion looked at her watch. They still had about fifteen more minutes until their next class._

 _"You still have time to be with us, Diane."_

 _"I know that, Marion. We're supposed to play volleyball and I don't want to mess up this time."_

 _"But you still don't need to leave Howard and I alone."_

 _"I know. I would like to take a shower."_

 _When Diane said that, Howard gulped his Sprite. The can was almost empty. This time he burped._

 _"Excuse me."_

 _"That's all right. My brothers do that all the time," Diane told him._

 _Howard found that very understandable, but didn't say anything._

 _"We'll talk again soon, Marion. I hope to see you again, Howard. It was nice to hear about you."_

 _"My pleasure, Diane."_

 _Marion did have her ruby engagement ring on, but she hadn't yet shown it to Diane. Maybe next time they chat._

 _"So, what did you think of her?"_

 _"She was the way you described her. She sounded pleasant."_

 _"I'm glad to hear that. I'll be sure to tell her that."_

 _End Flashback_

Marion smiled to herself as she remembered introducing them. It was one of her favorite memories of Diane and Howard together. It isn't very often when Marion looks back to that memory. When Howard was alive, he still remembered that memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Marion called Diane within a few days to see how she feeling. Marion usually does this when a friend of hers was sick. At least people liked it when Marion is this thoughtful and appreciated her friendship. She listened to Diane's telephone ring a few times. Since her friend didn't answer, Marion left a message anyway. Marion was sure that Diane would return her call.

This is what Marion said in her message:

"Hello, Diane. I hope you're feeling better. I will understand if you don't call back immediately. I hope to hear from you soon."

After that, Marion hung up the telephone. About five to ten minutes later, Marion heard the back door. It was Joanie.

"Hi, Mom. Have you heard anything about how your friend is feeling?"

"No. I haven't. I just left a message a minute ago. I understand if she doesn't call immediately."

"That makes sense. Chachi and I stopped by a bakery not too long ago. We came up with a few ideas for dessert if you're not planning on baking anything. I know it's been a while since you made something."

"I know, sweetheart. What ideas did you and Chachi come up with?"

"We came up with cookies, ice cream cake, pudding, brownies along with sundaes. We didn't buy anything yet. We weren't sure if you were planning to do."

"Those are very good suggestions, Joanie. You and I can visit the bakery now and see what we can find. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure. I'm not doing anything right now. Maybe I can pay."

"You don't need to pay for the desserts, Joanie. That is something I can do alone."

Joanie was fine with that.

Then Marion went to fetch her purse. Joanie was still standing by the back door when her mother returned.

"That didn't take long."

"Are you ready, Joanie?"

"I am, but I was just waiting for you."

Marion liked hearing that from Joanie. Every word Joanie had just told her is true. Marion took that as a compliment.

"Has Richie ever telll you this?" Joanie asked.

"It's been a while, but a mother like me enjoys hearing words like that."

"I know."

After that, Joanie and Marion hugged each other.

Marion and Joanie finished their hug and then continued their walk to the bakery. Both mother and daughter only talked very little during the walk, but they enjoyed it. Marion and Joanie don't often have walks together often, and now was a good day to get caught up for that. When Marion and Joanie reached the bakery, it was starting to get busy.

 _'I guess it's too late to come at this time of day. She should have been with Chachi and me. This place wasn't busy then,'_ Joanie thought to herself.

Marion and Joanie were able to squeeze in the long line of people. They didn't bother walking to the counter because there were a lot of people, so they didn't bother asking if they could take a look.

The cookies and brownies were on a different counter. That counter didn't have a crowd of people, so they were able to get a look at what the choices were. They wanted a free sample of a cookie or two, but every employee was working with the customers, so Marion and Joanie had to wait for a while. They enjoyed looking at the cookies.

About ten minutes later an employee noticed both mother and daughter at the counter.

"May I help you ladies?"

Marion and Joanie saw a young man looking in their direction.

"May we have a free sample of every cookie you have?" Joanie asked.

"My pleasure," he said and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. Both Joanie and Marion said thank you and took the cookies from his hands.

Marion was the first one to take a bite. Then Joanie did the exact same thing.

"Delicious, huh?"

"Yes, Joanie."

"Your cookies are better," Joanie told her truthfully.

What Joanie just told her was the truth, and Marion saw that was a compliment.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Chocolate chip was your father's favorite type of cookies."

"I remember."

Then Marion and Joanie returned to the same counter and the young many gave them brownies since they asked for them.

The man's nametag told them was Tom. He looked like he was the college age, probably early twenties, Joanie guessed to herself, but didn't bother saying anything to Tom. He had light red hair, but Joanie didn't get much of a look at what color his eyes were. He was cute, but she already had Chachi. When she and Chachi first became a couple, they promised each other that they didn't want to cheat on other with different people. So far this has been working, and they hoped to keep it that way. Another thing Joanie did notice that Tom wore glasses and had acne on his face. That was when Marion and Joanie left the bakery.

By the time Joanie and Marion walked into the house, the telephone began to ring.

"I'll get it, Mom."

"Thank you, dear."

Marion's hands were covered with chocolate from their sample of brownies, she headed immediately to the kitchen sink and washed her hands.

"Mom, the phone is for you."

"Thank you, dear. Who is it?"

"Somebody under the name of Diane," she answered.

"I'll take it from here."

After Marion took the telephone from Joanie, all she did was watch her daughter head into the kitchen and let her have all the privacy she needed to talk with Diane, and Marion appreciated that one as well.

"Hello, Diane."

"Hello, Marion. Was that Joanie I spoke to?"

"Yes," Marion answered.

Now it was Marion's turn to say something.

"How are you feeling, Diane?"

Joanie could hear very little of the conversation. She didn't want to interrupt while Marion was talking. That would be rude, Joanie told herself. She stayed in the kitchen whole her mother talked. She took a seat at the kitchen table. Joanie saw there was tons of magazines on the table.

She decided to look through them until her mother had a conversation with her friend. At least Joanie found something to do. After three minutes or so later, Marion joined her in the kitchen. Marion noticed Joanie was flipping through the magazines that were on the table. Before leaving the bakery, Marion asked for a few brownies and cookies to bring home. Marion had that idea so they could share them with Richie the next time he visits.

"How was your friend feeling?"

Joanie knew about Diane's being sick, so this was why Joanie asked the question.

"She's feeling a lot better. She thinks she feels better enough to see me for a while."

"That's great news, Mom."

"She wanted me to tell you she thought you were a pleasant young woman when you answered."

Now it was Joanie's turn for a compliment.

"Did you set up a date for you two to have your visit?"

"We're looking at next month."

"That's cool. Do you think she would like to meet Chachi?"

"I don't know. She's here to visit Milwaukee and see me, but I can ask that for you."

"Thank you, Mom. I'd appreciate that."

"We will save the cookies and brownies for Richard."

"That's fine with me. What's for dinner tonight?"

"We will have homemade pizza. Sounds good to you?"

"Yes, Mom. That's fine with me."

The kitchen clock told mother and daughter the time was only four – thirty, so it would be a good idea for Marion to start making the pizza.

"Mom, I have something I want to say."

"What's that?"

"You're the best mother I ever had."


	6. Chapter 6

Richie and Lori Beth were up early the next day. He let her drive Richie Jr. and Sara to school today. He stayed home today. As a journalist, Richie didn't have any deadlines coming up, so he was able to spend time with his family and friends. When Lori Beth returned from dropping the kids off, both Richie and Lori Beth hugged one another.

"Lori Beth?"

"Yes, Richie?"

"Have I mentioned yet about Mom's friend?"

"I don't think you have."

"Well, I will now. Mom has this one friend she plans to get together with. They are old friends."

"Been a long time since they last saw each other, right?"

"Right. She has asked me when her friend comes to Milwaukee if I would mind picking her up at the airport. I told Mom I would be happy to pick her up at the airport."

"What is your mother's friend's name?"

"Mom said it was Diane."

"Have you met her friend?" Lori Beth asked.

"Mom said Joanie and I met her once or twice, but we were too young to remember."

"Oh. Did she say when this woman is coming to visit?"

"I think Mom said next month, but I could be wrong. I'm sure she'll probably will tell me when the time comes. Mom said that her friend would like to meet you and the kids when she's out here visiting."

"I'd like that, Richie. At least we'll have a chance to meet a friend of your mother's."

"Yes, it would. That's why I would like to talk with you."

"Has your mom said anything where her friend will be staying during her visit?"

"She said Diane would stay at her house. I'm sure Joanie will be around. You know Joanie's the only one left now."

"I know. She doesn't want a family of her own with Chachi?"

"It looks that way anytime soon. I'm sure we will know when the time comes. Joanie likes living at home. At least Mom has company."

"True. I hope when meeting Diane happens, I hope it will go well."

"I'm sure it will, Lori Beth. Almost always is."

"I do have the idea on a first meeting nobody would get along. That's why I asked."

"I know that won't happen, Lori Beth. Don't think of negative stuff."

"Here's another thought about this Diane woman."

"What's that?" Richie asked.

"Would Chachi also get the chance to meet Diane as well?"

"I'm not sure I have an answer for that, but I'd like to think he might, but we'll have to see what happens first."

"That makes sense."

"Any other questions you want to ask?"

"This is it for now, thank you. I hope Diane is a nice woman."

"She is., from the way Mom has said about her to us."

"Did your father know her?"

"I'm not sure if he did or not. I can ask that question to Mom if you'd like."

"I can ask that one myself, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

"If we do have the chance to meet Diane, I do hope Richie Jr. and Sara will behave themselves."

"Sara will, don't worry."

When Richie finished saying that, he and Lori Beth gave each other a second kiss.

"When I have more information about Diane, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Richie."

Lori Beth then added, "I'm heading out to the grocery store. Do you need anything?"

"I can't think of anything. Whatever you get is fine with me."

"All right. I should be back soon."

He watched as Lori Beth started to search for the car keys. She and Richie only had one car, and it has worked out well.

"Need help?" Richie asked.

"Sure."

Richie was only trying to be helpful, Lori Beth told herself, and that was one of the things she appreciated about Richie.

"While I'm still up, do you have any errands you need to run?" Lori Beth asked.

"No, but thank you," Richie answered.

Lori Beth finally found the car keys.

"I should be home soon."

"I know you will."

He decided to walk his wife to the car.

"You didn't have to do that, Richie. I know where the car is."

"I just felt like walking you to the car. Drive safely."

"I will."

That's when Lori Beth drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Late that week, Marion was able to have Diane stay. She did ask Richie to pick up Diane at the airport. Richie said he could to it since he wasn't doing much that day. Diane called Marion once she arrived to the airport early afternoon. Marion couldn't pick up Diane because she wanted to do some chores at the last minute. Diane said she didn't mind that Richie was able to pick her up.

After that, Marion finally contacted Richie when her talk with Diane. Richie was home, so he was able to pick up Diane at the airport. From what he was told, Diane was a light – redhead with hazel eyes, but she is starting to have gray hair. Richie had seen a picture of Diane that Marion showed him sometime before Richie could drive to the airport, so he found that helpful.

Diane called around eleven – thirty that morning. She had a short conversation with Richie before he could do the transportation. At least her voice would sound familiar when he met her. Of course Marion had shown a picture or two of Richie and Joanie. From what Marion told him, Diane sounded like a very friendly woman.

Marion told him over the phone, "Richie, just drive her to the house since I cleaned up the house for her."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to drop her off. Since I'm not doing much at all today, I can stay over for a while. Lori Beth won't be home for a few more hours. I think this would be a good idea for me to get to know her more while I'm at home."

Marion was starting to get the picture what Richie was just telling her.

"Yes, it is. You can do whatever you want, Richard. I will look forward to seeing you when you drive Diane over. She had told me she's been looking forward on getting the time she has with me so you and Joane can know her during her holiday."

"I'm sure she is. Since Joanie and I have heard all those stories you have told us were very entertaining and interesting. I'm sure Diane has said the same thing about Joanie and myself."

"Of course she has. You better head on to the airport and pick up Diane."

"I guess I'd better get going. See you soon."

After that, Richie immediately drove straight to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

Richie arrived at the airport just in time to find Diane grabbing her baggage,

"Are you Diane?" Richie asked.

"I am. And you must be Richie."

"Yes, ma'am. Mom's been excited to see you again."

"I've been excited myself. What do we have planned on for tonight?"

"You'll have to ask Mom that."

Diane could tell Richie was right. Richie was nice enough to pick her up and put her luggage in the trunk of his car. Within minutes, Richie parked into the driveway.

Once he unlocked the trunk, he offered to carry it to the inside of the house."

"Thank you, Richie."

Then he opened the front door and let her walk in first. Marion was in the kitchen. She'd just finished baking cheesecake and out it in the oven and the cheesecake will go from there.

"Hi, Mom,"

"Hello, Richard. Diane, I'm happy that you made it to Milwaukee safely."

"Yes, I did. At first I thought of calling a cab to drive me here."

"That won't happen. Richard is pretty good about transportation."

"Thanks, Mom. Diane asked me what the plans are for tonight."

"I hope you're not too tired from that flight, Diane. I will let you decide what you want to do, since you are the guest."

Now Diane got the picture.

"Mom, I have to get back home. I'll talk later. It was nice meeting you, Diane."

"It was nice meeting you as well, Richie. Have a safe drive home."

"I will."

"How far away does Richie live from here?" Diane asked.

"About twenty minutes," Marion answered.

"Would you like to show me where my room is while I'm staying?"

"We're doing that right now, Diane."

Marion finally left the kitchen and then both women hugged each other.

"How long do you want me to stay? A week like I mentioned earlier? Or should I stay for a few days?"

"A week, Diane. It'll give us the chance to talk and get caught up."

"That's true. I guess I lost my head when I said that."

"That's fine, Diane. This happens."

Diane didn't mind carrying her luggage and didn't want to argue with her. Marion led Diane where Richie's room is.

"This is Richard's room, Diane. Now that he has his own family, it's known as a guest room."

"It looks like a welcoming room for sure. Do you mind if I have some time to myself for a while?" Diane asked.

"Yes, you can. We'll be eating in an hour or so."

"What do you have planned?"

"I was thinking we could go out. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's fine. I thought I heard you put something in the oven when Richie walked me into the living room."

"Yes, I was. Tonight is cheesecake. I was thinking that cheesecake seemed like a good idea for tonight."

"That's fine, Marion. I will see you in an hour or so."

Without saying a word, Marion left.

Tonight for dinner, Joanie wasn't going to be at home to join her and Diane.

"Where is Joanie?" Diane asked when she sat at the table.

It was getting closer to leave for dinner, so she had time to sit down for a short break.

"She had a date, but she does apologize for not being here. She'll join us tomorrow, I believe."

"I'd like to meet her when she returns. Is she still staying at home or is she living somewhere else?" Diane asked before having a sip or two of the wine Marion put in front of her.

"Joanie is still living at home. I like the idea that she does stay home so I won't have to be so lonesome."

"I can see that. I'm sure you still miss enjoying Howard's company."

"You bet I do. The house hasn't been the same since he passed away."

"if I lived closer, Marion, you wouldn't feel too lonely with my company."

"It is true what you just said. If you were closer, we would hang out more often and get caught up one what's been going on in life."

"Amen," was all Diane could think of to say.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening or so, Joanie and Chachi were able to eat with Marion and Diane. She'd already met Richie when he picked her up at the airport, but with his own family, Diane understood very well that family meant a whole lot for Richie. Diane only knew who Chachi is, so she finally has her chance to meet him this once.

Tonight Marion had made strawberry cheesecake for dessert, vegetables, fruit, and of course, spaghetti. That's all they had, and Diane was always enjoying Marion's cooking and homemade dessert. Marion tries her best to make sure her family has their share of vegetable and fruit every sing evening. Once everyone sat down at the kitchen table, Diane was the first to speak.

"So, Chachi, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Diane normally does this when she meet somebody new like Chachi. So Chachi did. Diane didn't bother to interrupt Chachi. She also found him as an interesting person.

When he finished, he asked her the same thing. She began to tell a bit about herself as well.

"Did you know Mrs. C before or after you met Mr. C?"

Chachi found this woman interesting as well.

"Did you know Mrs. C before or after you met Mr. C?"

Chachi found this woman interesting as well.

"We met when we were in high school. Isn't that right, Marion?"

"Yes, I do remember, Diane. Chachi, we did meet before she and Howard met."

"Wow. I'd like to hear it," Chachi said, and Joanie agreed as well.

 _Flashback:_

 _This was Marion's sophomore year in high school. She'd been told there was a new kid in school. Marion didn't have anymore information ahead of time. She was with Howard when she heard about another new kid in school. Even though Howard heard the same thing Marion did, but he didn't get very far on the details, either._

 _They met for lunch in the cafertia and sat down together at the same time._

 _"Hello, Marion. How was your morning?"_

 _"Ur was good. What about yours?"_

 _"It went okay. Nothing worth sharing."_

 _Marion understood exactly what Howard just said._

 _"I heard some news, Howard."_

 _"What type of news did you hear?" Howard asked._

 _"I'm not sure if you heard or not, we have a new girl in school."_

 _"I have heard, Marion. How much do you know about this girl?"_

 _"That's all I know, Howard. I somehow heard it from somebody."_

 _"So have I, Marion. Have you heard what her name is?"_

 _"Of course I didn't, Howard. That's all I know."_

 _"We should ask around to find out more about her."_

 _"I'm sure we will get more information on who she is."_

 _"That's for sure, Marion. Maybe we can meet her together."_

 _"Maybe. I wonder where she came from."_

 _"Everybody's curious, Marion. I forget who told me about the new girl."_

 _"Same with me, Howard. I somehow have that feeling we might have the chance to do so this week."_

 _"Maybe you're right, Marion. We could meet her next week, but who knows. Did you get any details on what she looks like?" Howard asked._

 _Marion shook her head and then answered."_

 _"I didn't have any information on that, either. What about you?"_

 _"The same goes with me. I only heard she's a sophomore."_

 _"I never heard that one, Howard. Let's invite her to join us when we meet her."_

 _"That's a very good idea, Marion. I think there's a chance we will get to know her more and become friends."_

 _"That's true. She does need friends."_

 _Howard and Marion were eating lunch at the same time besides talking about this new kid. Marion was an only child, but she found Howard's sisters friendly._

 _Howard said, "I never thought about that one. I heard she is originally from Kansas."_

 _"I didn't hear about that one. Have you bee getting this latest information from any of your friends?"_

 _Once again Marion shook her head and then answered," "None of them has said a word about her. I heard it from somebody else."_

 _"So did I. This is something we both heard and not much information."_

 _"We will get more information about her, Howard. I'm sure she has met some of the other kids since she started her first day, wouldn't you think?"_

 _"I agree. We'll find out more soon."_

 _"Of course we will. For now this is all we know at the moment."_

 _When Marion finished saying that, a girl with light black hair with hazel eyes said, "Do you mind if I join you?"_

 _"That's fine with us," Howard said._

 _They figured by now this would be the new girl they have heard about since she didn't look familiar to either one of them._

 _"What's your name?" Marion asked._

 _Howard let her do the friendly introduction. When the girl found a place next to Howard, she answered, :Diane."_

 _At this moment Diane didn't want to share her last name, and both she and Howard seemed to know that._

 _"So have you been here for a while?" Howard asked._

 _"Not too long. I am from Kansas, after all."_

 _Now Howard and Marion looked into each other's eyes and they both thought the same question turned out to be the true and not a rumor, and they thought this girl would need them as her new friends._

 _Actually Marion didn't share much of her lie with Howard that she had already met Diane the day before. He hasn't figured that one out yet, but he will._

 _"What did you say your name is again? I think I've seen you before," Diane said._

 _"Marion Kelp. This is my boyfriend, Howard."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Howard."_

 _"Nice meeting you also, Diane."_

 _"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet a friend who already has a boyfriend."_

 _"What's wrong with a relationship?" Howard asked._

 _"Nothing is wrong. All the other kids said anything about having a boyfriend or girlfriend," Diane answered._

 _Then Howard. Diane and Marion had the conversation until lunch was over._

 _"What's your next class, Diane?" Marion asked._

 _He wanted to ask the same question, but she beat him to it._

 _"English. What about you and Howard?"_

 _"I have gym class," he answered._

 _"Math for me."_

 _They didn't walk together to their next class when they went their separate ways. Howard and Marion thought that Diane was friendly._

 _"Let's invite her to eat with us again, Howard."_

 _"I was thinking the same thing," he agreed._

 _End Flashback_

"So that's how I met Diane, Chachi."

"That sounds like a good story," Chachi replied.

"I happen to agree with Chachi," Joanie said, and then asked, "has Richie heard this story before?"

"Of course not," Marion answered.

"I thought he did."

Again Marion shook her head.

"We have to leave, Mom. Chachi s going to take me to the movies."

"Again? There must be a lot of good movies that are out there."

"Of course there is, Mrs. C. Thanks for letting me join you for dinner tonight to meet your friend."

"You're always welcome, Chachi. Have fun at the movies."

"We will, Mom."


	10. Chapter 10

It once again a whole new day. Diane was staying with Marion for about another day or so, and then it would be time to return home to her own state. So far Diane was having a nice time with her friend. Today Diane could have her share of sightseeing while in Milwaukee.

Ever since Diane arrived in Milwaukee, not once she did think of talking about home. She came here to be having a fun time with Marion.

"Are you having a nice time away from home?" Marion asked.

"Of course I am, Marion. I don't want to think about home since I enjoy getting caught up."

"Good. I like hearing that from you, Diane."

"I know you're happy to have me as company while I'm here in Milwaukee. Too bad Howard isn't here to spend time with me."

All Marion could do at the moment was nod her head.

"I agree with you, Diane. I'm sure he would be happy to see you."

"There isn't anything bad to share with me?" Marion asked.

"Nothing bad has happened. There's not much to share with you."

When she finished sighing, Marion asked, "Diane, do you ever think how nice it would be to see each other if we lived closer to each other?"

"I've thought about that sometimes. It certainly does. It looks like that won't happen anytime soon."

"You're happy here in Milwaukee, and I'm happy where I am also."

"It's good to visit, but I enjoy Milwaukee a lot," Marion agreed.

"Does Joanie live here full – time or is she living some place else?"

Diane wanted to change the subject, and that was fine with Marion. They both have had their share of telling each other the latest since they last talked in person like this.

"She still lives here at home, but lately, she found a place of her own about a month or two."

"How close is Joanie's new place from here?" Diane asked.

"About ten to fifteen minutes, I believe. Chachi's close by also. It looks to me she wanted a place of her own so she could see him more often."

"Did Howard like him?"

"Yes and no, to tell the truth."

"I see. Chachi is a funny name."

"It's not that bad, Diane. It's Charles, but he prefers to be Chachi."

"Everyone's different for sure."

"Can't argue there, Diane."

They both got out of her car after Marion parked in front of Arnold's.

"What's this place?" Diane asked once Marion locked the car doors.

"This is our diner, Diane. A lot of the local kids come here every day to hang out."

"This seems to be a friendly place," Diane said once they walked into Arnold's.

"That's awesome, Marion. We don't have anything like this back home."

"I know you don't, Diane. I thought you would want the chance to pay a visit here."

"And now I am."

"You certainly are," Marion agreed and saw the Fonz come their way.

"Hello, Mrs. C. I see you bought a friend with you today."

"Of course I did, Arthur. I'm sure Richard has told you that."

"He did say something about it, but didn't give very much detail. Why don't you introduce this lovely woman to me, Mrs. C?"

"This is Diane. We've known each other since high school."

She said, "Diane, this is Arthur Fonzarelli. Everyone here in Milwaukee calls him the Fonz."

He nodded.

"Even I have my own family."

"He raised two good children."

"How much longer are you going to stay here in Milwaukee, Diane?"

"Another day or two," was her answer.

"That's cool. I'm happy to see you're having a good time with Mrs. C. Where are you staying during your visit?" Fonzie asked.

"I'm staying with Marion. She's very welcoming."

"Of course she is."

Marion took that as a compliment from the two of them.

"Thank you for the compliment, Diane and Arthur."

What Marion just said was true.

"You enjoy your stay, Diane. It was nice meeting you."

"Same with you, Arthur."


	11. Chapter 11

When Marion and Diane pulled up in the driveway, Diane was the first to speak up.

"I enjoyed meeting your family and friends. I had a good time at Arnold's. I never really thought of meeting anyone besides Joanie and Richie during my stay."

"And you had your chance. Too bad your holiday is almost over."

"I agree with you, Marion. It's your turn to visit me next time."

"Of course I will enjoy that, Diane. I will call up Richie and see if he'd like to have supper with us tonight."

"Do whatever you want, Marion. I'll just go along."

"All right. That's fine with me."

Then that's when she picked up the telephone and called up Richie's number. She'd forgotten what Richie's wife's name is, so she will ask that question when Marion is finished with her call.

Diane couldn't catch any of the words Marion was telling Richie. While Marion was still talking with him, she decided to sit on the couch and wait. Shortly after she found a seat on the couch, Marion rejoined her.

"I talked with Richard. He said he can make it. We normally eat at six."

"I can see that. I normally eat between five – thirty and six – fifteen."

"I see. I'm not sure if Joanie will join us for supper or not, but if she can, that will be great."

"What was Richie's wife's name again? I forgot her name."

"It's Lori Beth."

"Thank you. You know what I think of Richie and Joanie?"

"What's that?"

"Joanie is a beautiful young and mature woman."

"Why, thank you, Diane. You haven't told me what you thought of Richard."

"I remember seeing picture of the two of them you have been sharing with me. Richie is a smart and nice young man."

"Thank you. If you want to, share with Richard on what you just told me."

"Maybe I will. You have a good – looking family."

"It's not often I hear someone tell me that, and not often the often either. He told me they will be here a little before six."


	12. Chapter 12

It was starting to get to the end for Diane's stay with Marion, and that meant it was time to return to her normal schedule. Today was only Friday, and It sounded like a good idea to Diane that she would leave tomorrow, which would be Saturday. Her flight schedule was set for tomorrow anyway.

It was early Friday evening. Diane and Marion were sitting on the couch where the television set is. They both didn't care what time it was right now. Diane cleared her throat and spoke up first.

"Marion?"

"Yes, Diane?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Yes, it will be. Why are you talking about it?"

"Because tomorrow is the last day we'll spend time with each other again."

"That's right. Thank you for reminding me. What time did you say your flight is?"

"Ten – thirty. At least it will give us more time together before I go to the airport."

"I wish you wouldn't have to leave. We're too busy having a nice time together," Marion told her friend.

"I know. We will still talk in the future."

"Of course we will. Would you like me to invite Richard and Lori Beth to eat with us tonight?"

"There's no need to do that, but you can if you want. You treat me as I'm a member of the family."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Diane."

It is true Marion is a welcoming person almost everyone liked about her.

"Next time we see each other again, it's your turn to come out and visit me since I already had my share of Milwaukee."

"Let's just wait and see first. I'll get up and call up Richie and see what he wants to do about tonight."

Diane didn't say anything else when she watched her friend stand up from the couch and head over to the telephone. Once Marion dialed Richie's number, she also stood up. She was starting to get stiff anyway. Marion watched Diane get off the couch. Lori Beth was the one who picked up Marion's call.

"Hello, Lori Beth. Is Richie there?"

It sounded to Diane he either was at home or was out of the house, but she didn't want to guess either one.

A few seconds later, Marion rejoined Diane.

"Richie said he would love to join us tonight, but will miss out because it's his turn to help his children with homework. He and Lori Beth take turns every night."

All Diane could do at this second was nod her head. Then she spoke.

"I don't help my grandson with his, so he's on his own for that. I have no clue what kids today learn."

"I don't keep track of that one, either, Diane. Richie is an awesome child I've had. Joanie is too."

"Glad that I had the chance to meet them in person. I had a fun week. It makes me think I just arrived."

"I totally agree with you, Diane. I'll start making supper now."

"I'd like to help."

"No, you don't. You're the guest, so one more night without cooking and chores, then you can do that when you return home."

"When you come and visit me someday, you will be treated the same way. That character with that leather jacket. I have one question about him."

"What's that?"

"Actually, make that a couple of them. The first one I'm asking is, what did you say his name was again?"

"His name is Arthur Fonzarelli. Almost everyone here in Milwaukee call him the Fonz, so he's well – known."

"That's awesome. My other question is, does he always wear that jacket?"

"In those days, yes. Now he only wears it every once in a while. Same goes with riding a motorcycle. He has children of his own, so this is why he didn't want to set a bad example for his daughter and son."

"That makes sense. Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"No. I can so everything myself. Are there anymore questions you want me to answer?"

Diane shook her head and said, "This is all for now. I was just curious about him. In my area I live in, we don't have anybody like him out there."

"Not every state does, but it looks to me the answer would be no, but you never can tell on this one."

Once again Diane nodded her head.

"He seems to be a friendly person."

"That's because he is, Diane. If you did live here in Milwaukee, you would have that chance to know Arthur."

"That looks like it will never happen, but you never know."

"That's true," Marion agreed as she bent down to grab pots and pans since she planned on spaghetti tonight.

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. You can do whatever you want since you're the guest."

Diane heard "the guest" words this week enough times, and Marion didn't have to repeat it tonight on her last night. The two friends ate and talked during her last meal of the week. When both of them had finished eating, they waited for a while to have dessert. And after that, Diane would turn in for the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

The very next day, Marion drove Diane to the airport without Richie's volunteering to do it.

"Do you want me to go inside the airport so I can see you made it on your plane home?" Marion asked.

"You don't have to, Marion."

"I'm going inside so we can have more of this conversation before you catch a seat on the airplane."

Now Diane saw where her friend was going with this conversation.

"Makes sense to me, Marion. I always enjoy being around you."

"Can't argue there, Diane. At least you have enjoyed your stay here in Milwaukee."

"I did. I especially enjoyed what's – his – face with the leather jacket."

"You mean Arthur Fonzarelli. I have known him for several years, and we plan to keep our friendship. He and Richie are very close friends."

"How often do they see each other?"

"Whenever they can. Their wives and children do get along. Richard married a college girlfriend of his and they've been together ever since."

"Wow. Maybe next time when I visit you, I can have the chance to meet them."

"Let's get you on that airplane," Marion told her.

"Okay. Do I need to call when I get to the airport or home?"

"Please do. That way I know you made it safely."

"Okay. Maybe when you come out, you might have the chance to meet my grandson if he's available."

"I would like that, Diane."

Diane and Marion hugged for one last time before she found her seat. Then Marion let go of Diane.

"Thank you for my company, Marion. We'll keep in touch."

"Of course we will. If you don't call, that means I know you sure have made it home from the airport."

"Unless something wrong happens, but I hope not."

All Marion could do was nod her head. That's when Diane walked away and waved. Marion did the same thing.


End file.
